1. Field
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting diode device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent trends toward lightweight and thin personal computers and televisions sets also require lightweight and thin display devices, and flat panel displays satisfying such requirements are being substituted for conventional cathode ray tubes (CRTs). However, since the LCD, currently used in thin display devices, is a passive display device, an additional back-light source is needed. Additionally, the LCD has various problems such as a slow response time and a narrow viewing angle.
In this connection, an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display has recently been spotlighted as a display device that has advantages such as a wide viewing angle, high contrast, and a fast response time.
In the organic light emitting diode device, electrons injected from one electrode and holes injected from another electrode are combined with each other in an emission layer, thereby generating excitons that output energy and thereby emit light.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.